1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bipolar multi electrostatic inducing discharge-dissipation lightning air terminals, and more particularly to bipolar multi electrostatic inducing discharge-dissipation lightning air terminals, which gradually dissipate and discharge an earth-charge into an atmospheric space as a thundercloud approaches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the falling of a thunderbolt does not occur when a middle-scaled air layer, such as a typhoon, or a large-scaled stable air layer rises. A thundercloud causing the falling of the thunderbolt is created when turbulent air having low air density is presented or air adjacent to a ground is locally heated so that air rapidly rises in a summer day having sufficient solar energy.
A quantity of electricity, which is generated upon the falling of the thunderbolt, is approximately one billion volts (V) of voltage and tens of thousand amperes (A) of current. In order to prevent a loss of lives and reduce direct/indirect damages applied to constructions or facilities, a lightning air-terminal has been mounted on a top of a building to be protected to safely induce impulse current generated due to the falling of the thunderbolt to the earth.
Such lightning air-terminal includes a supporting rod fixed to a fixed member having a grounded lightning conductor, a projected spine section fixedly connected to the supporting rod, and an earth electrode buried under piped water sectors in the ground for safely inducing (discharging) the thunderbolt absorbed via the projected spine section to the ground along the lightning conductor. Besides the above-mentioned lightning air terminal, various types of lightning air terminals including a lightning air terminal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,248 have been developed. According to the conventional lightning air terminals, when the thundercloud approaches, the projected spine is filled up with an earth-charge to induce the thunderbolt to the ground by absorbing the thunderbolt.
However, the conventional lightning air terminals have a problem that, because impulse current due to the falling of the thunderbolt is very great as described above, electronics products, such as telecommunication equipment, computers, and light electrical appliances installed in buildings, may be subject to an inductive disturbance caused by the falling of the thunderbolt, so that the electronic products may be malfunctioned or broken.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems of the prior arts, therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bipolar multi electrostatic inducing discharge-dissipation lightning air terminal, in which different charges are applied to upper and lower sections thereof by means of an isolation polymer insulator in such a manner that an earth-charge is preliminarily discharged as a thundercloud approaches, so that a thunderbolt is prevented from falling onto a building, thereby preventing a loss of lives and protecting electronic products installed in a building from being damaged.
To achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided a bipolar multi electrostatic inducing discharge-dissipation lightning air terminal for preventing a thunderbolt from falling onto an upper portion of a fixing member fixedly installed on a construction to be protected and having a lightning conductor connected to an earth electrode grounded to an earth; the bipolar multi electrostatic inducing discharge-dissipation lightning air terminal comprising: a fixing bar vertically installed at an upper surface of the fixing member; an electrostatic induction member, which is provided at an upper portion of the fixing bar and upper and lower sections of which are charged with different charges based on an electric double layer theory and an electric dipolar action caused by an electrostatic induction in order to dissipate and discharge an earth-charge into an atmospheric space as a thundercloud approaches, the electrostatic induction member including an isolation polymer insulator provided at the upper portion of the fixing bar for increasing an insulation distance, an auxiliary discharging member, which has at least one thin plate to be stacked and through a center of which a lower end part of the isolation polymer insulator passes, a preliminarily discharging cap member made of conductive material and positioned at a lower surface of the auxiliary discharging member, and a preliminarily discharging member fixed to the fixing bar in such a manner that the preliminarily discharging member maintains a non-contact state with respect to a lower surface of the auxiliary discharging member; and a cap member detachably coupled to a free end of the fixing bar for pressing an upper portion of the electrostatic induction member and for discharging the earth-charge as the thundercloud approaches.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of electrostatic induction members are stacked at the upper portion of the fixing bar.